


О чайных чашках, времени и законах беспорядка

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Timeline: Digestivo, Will's so done with Hannibal's shit, goodbye kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл делает выбор за них обоих. Это единственное, что он может сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чайных чашках, времени и законах беспорядка

Промозглое зимнее утро ледяными пальцами забирается под кожу. Нехарактерная для последних месяцев его жизни тишина заставляет напрячь слух в попытке уловить малейший источник звука. Ноют затёкшие мышцы; под сомкнутыми веками мазутным пятном растекаются воспоминания.  
  
Уилл медленно открывает глаза.  
  
Взгляд скользит от стены и вдоль пола, выхватывая знакомые очертания предметов интерьера; впитывая в себя запах сырости и давно прогоревших углей, Уилл делает глубокий вдох; девятым валом накатывает осознание: он дома.  
  
Порез на скуле всё ещё кровоточит. Он осторожно касается его пальцами; вспышкой облегчения простреливает мысль: обошлось.  
  
Скрипнув, отворяется входная дверь; мысленно сделав пометку подтянуть петли, Уилл приподнимается на локтях и встречается взглядом с Ганнибалом.  
  
Тусклый свет, льющийся из окна, смазывает черты его лица: выбеляет высокие скулы, смягчает острые грани. Уилл вспоминает Флоренцию: её живую, дышащую красоту, бесконечную вязь узких улочек; картинные галереи и ангелов Боттичелли; в ушах нарастает гул, подозрительно напоминающий звук электрической пилы.  
  
Глухой стук закрывшейся двери; взрезая солнечный поток, фигура Ганнибала возникает у кровати. Уилл выпрямляется, насколько позволяет занемевшее тело, и облокачивается на спинку; смотрит какое-то время на свои колени под сбившимся одеялом, на манжету рубашки. Его переодели. Уложили в кровать. Укрыли. Он не помнит ничего из этого.  
  
Ганнибал наклоняется и берёт в руки раскрытую тетрадь, испещрённую формулами. Уилл даже не заметил её.  
  
Кровать прогибается под чужим весом. Ганнибал присаживается на самый край, не желая нарушить шаткое перемирие. Уилл чувствует его взгляд. И не может не ответить тем же.  
  
— Поговорим о чайных чашках, времени и законах беспорядка?  
  
Вот оно. Горечь жжёт его изнутри, комом встаёт в горле: _ничего не изменилось_.  
  
— Чайная чашка разбита. И никогда не соберётся вновь.  
  
Слова даются ему с трудом. Тяжёлые, словно булыжники, они слетают с его губ и превращаются в пыль, разбившись о стену непонимания.  
  
— Даже в твоём разуме?  
  
В его разуме некогда возвышались форты. Неприступные крепости его «Я», оберегающие от посягательств извне. Так было до Него. Стены разрушены, все границы стёрты. Настало время провести новые.  
  
— Ты строишь собственный Дворец Памяти. Он полон новых вещей.  
  
Рука Ганнибала ложится поверх его собственной, и это — _правильно_. Уилл чувствует правильность этого жеста точно так же, как чувствует правильность решения, зреющего в его голове.  
  
— У нас есть общие комнаты, Уилл. Я обнаружил тебя там, одержавшим победу.  
  
Уилл слушает, но не слышит. Не хочет слышать. Ему не нужна победа. То, что ему нужно, находится прямо здесь и сейчас, в этой комнате, но у них слишком разное представление о законах Вселенной. Уилл не верит в теорию Хокинга. Он бесконечно устал клеить хрупкий фарфор.  
  
— Когда дело касается нас двоих, окончательной победы быть просто не может.  
  
Ганнибал улыбается.  
  
— Мы — игра с нулевым исходом.  
  
Пальцы Ганнибала глядят вену на его запястье. Уилл думает, что хотел бы отпустить всё; он понимает, что не сможет. Эта гонка на выживание отняла у него больше, чем он смог приобрести.  
Уилл тянется вперёд, переплетая их пальцы. В глазах Ганнибала яркой искрой полыхает надежда.  
  
— Я больше не хочу играть.  
  
У поцелуя привкус талого снега. Уилл влажно дышит в чужой рот, лишь прижимаясь губами. Он не думает о разбившейся чашке (он знает — будь у них возможность, они загубили бы целый сервиз), не думает о хлещущей из горла Эбигейл крови; не думает о месяцах, проведённых за решёткой; об энцефалите; о Беверли, которая копала слишком глубоко; не видит Алану, сломанной куклой лежащую у порога Ганнибала; не видит ферму Мейсона; всё это было — и ничего не было.  
  
Реальность плывёт перед его глазами, фрагменты прошлого, настоящего и будущего в один миг сливаются в звенящий болью калейдоскоп. У поцелуя привкус обречённости.  
  
Он чувствует пальцы на своём затылке; Ганнибал легко тянет за спутанные пряди. Уилл утыкается подбородком в чужое плечо, горячо выдыхает в шею; его глаза закрыты.  
  
— Как одинокая лодка в шторм.  
  
Ганнибал гладит его по голове; касается губами макушки.  
  
— Ты только что сравнил себя с лодкой?  
  
Уилл фыркает; в его голове лодка разбивается о прибрежные скалы.  
  
— Останься со мной, — шепчет Ганнибал, застывая всем телом.  
  
Язык скользит по горлу, оставляя мокрый след; кадык Ганнибала вздрагивает под прикосновением. Уилл отпускает его ладонь; отстраняется.  
  
— Я скучаю по своим собакам.  
  
Им нужно перестать делать друг другу больно. Уилл обещает себе, что этот раз — последний.  
  
— Я не собираюсь скучать по тебе.  
  
Уилл мысленно повторяет эту фразу, пробует её на вкус: _кислая_. Он не верит своим словам; Ганнибал тоже им не поверит.  
  
— Я не намерен найти тебя однажды. Я не собираюсь искать тебя вообще. Я не хочу знать, где ты и что ты делаешь. Я больше не хочу о тебе думать.  
  
Взгляд Ганнибала бьёт больнее ножа. Уилл знает — ему есть, с чем сравнивать. Но так больше не может продолжаться.  
  
Ганнибал предпринимает ещё одну попытку; Уилл мысленно шепчет: «отступи».  
  
— Ты наслаждаешься злодеяниями, а затем клянёшь себя за это наслаждение.  
  
Отчасти он прав. Но этой части — недостаточно. Больше нет.  
  
— Наслаждаешься _ты_. Мне приходится мириться с этим.  
  
Это тоже лишь часть правды, и Ганнибал понимает это не хуже его самого. Но Уилл делает выбор за них обоих. Это единственное, что он может сделать.  
  
Голос садится до еле слышного шёпота. Уилл просто не может сказать это громче.  
  
— У меня нет твоих аппетитов. Прощай, Ганнибал.  
  
Это — конец. Наверное, ему давно следовало сказать это. Возможно, всё было бы иначе. Возможно, не было бы так больно.  
  
Ганнибал смотрит в его глаза так, словно пытается разгадать неведомые тайны Вселенной. Или ждёт, что Уилл передумает. Его хватает лишь на то, чтобы достойно встретить этот взгляд.  
  
Уилл благодарен ему за молчание. Оно позволяет ему верить в то, что он всё сделал правильно.  
  
Уже у дверей Ганнибал останавливается и несколько долгих секунд стоит вполоборота. Уилл смотрит ему в спину; время утекает сквозь пальцы. Раскрытая тетрадь ложится на столик у окна. Ганнибал шагает за порог; хлопает входная дверь.  
  
Уилл закрывает глаза и не открывает их до тех пор, пока не ощущает тёплую кровь, стекающую по щеке. Отодрав со лба пластырь, он встаёт с кровати и механически бредёт в ванную, чтобы наложить повязку. Из зеркала на него смотрит лицо Ганнибала. Отвернувшись, он на ощупь обрабатывает порез.  
  
Вернувшись в постель, Уилл не думает ни о чём. Он отключает сознание и проваливается в беспокойный сон, наполненный воем полицейских сирен.  
  
Проснувшись, он осознаёт, что сирены ему не приснились.  
  
Наскоро набросив куртку, он выходит наружу; ФБР во главе с Джеком Кроуфордом оцепляет его дом по периметру; кто-то заходит внутрь.  
  
— Он ушёл, Джек.  
  
Сказанные вслух, слова доставляют ему странное удовольствие. Они опоздали: Ганнибала уже не найти. Его решение всё же было верным.  
  
Джека окликают. Уиллу кажется, что он бредит. Наверняка это кто-то из подчинённых Кроуфорда. У людей бывают похожие голоса. Его сознание просто сыграло с ним злую шутку. Его _не может_ быть здесь. Не должно.  
  
Темнота выплёвывает его силуэт. Подняв руки, он ступает в свет сигнальных огней.  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
Уилл хочет сказать «убирайся». Уилл хочет втащить его в дом и объяснить, почему так — не делается. Уилл хочет спросить, что всё это значит. Уилл знает, что это значит.  
  
Уилл может лишь молча смотреть.  
  
Ганнибал опускается на колени, заводит руки за голову. Улыбается Джеку.  
  
— Ты наконец поймал Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
  
Уилл рассмеялся бы, если бы мог. Какая горькая ирония.  
  
— Я не поймал тебя. Ты сам сдался, — слова Джека звучат глухо, словно через стекло. А может, у Уилла просто заложило уши.  
  
Ганнибал смотрит в его сторону; их взгляды пересекаются.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты точно знал, где я. И где меня всегда можно найти.  
  
_Я сдался ради тебя. Я никуда не уйду без тебя. Я никогда тебя не оставлю._  
  
Чтобы разгадать его замысел, Уиллу даже не нужно быть профайлером.  
  
Нет, доктор Лектер. Я больше не играю по вашим правилам.  
  
Уилл разворачивается и уходит в дом. Последнее, что он слышит уже у порога, это как Джек приказывает надеть на Ганнибала наручники.  
  
Скрывшись за дверью, Уилл оседает на пол и долго сидит в темноте, уставившись в одну точку. По правую руку от него — выдвижной ящик с полупустой бутылкой виски. По крайней мере, Уилл помнит, что оставлял её там. Ему хочется забыться; бутылка приятно ложится в руку.  
  
Он поднимается на ноги. Уличный свет освещает раскрытую тетрадь Ганнибала. Уилл смотрит на формулы, пока перед глазами не начинает рябить. Закрыв тетрадь, он отправляет её во всё тот же ящик; камин он растопит позже.  
  
На кухне он выливает виски в раковину. С него довольно.


End file.
